1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain pyrazole derivatives which selectively bind to corticotropin-releasing factor (CRF) receptors. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds. It further relates to the use of such compounds in treating stress related disorders such as post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) as well as depression, headache and anxiety.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of pyrazoles have been described in the prior art. International Patent Application Publication No. WO96/01254 (Jan. 18, 1996) discloses certain pyrazole derivatives as herbicides. International Patent Application Publication No. WO94/13643 (Jun. 23, 1994) discloses certain pyrazoles and pyrazolopyrimidines as CRF antagonists. International Patent Application Publication No. WO94/13644 (Jun. 23, 1994) and International Patent Application Publication No. WO94/13661 (Jun. 23, 1994) also disclose certain substituted pyrazoles which have CRF antagonistic activities. German Patent DD210265 (Jun. 06, 1984) discloses certain pyrazoles as xanthine oxidase inhibitors.